Administrative Core ? Summary The OK-INBRE Administrative Core provides career development opportunities for faculty, students, and trainees and provides the logistical support for the overall OK-INBRE network. The Administrative Core also includes the evaluation component of the network. Oversight, assessment, and evaluation of all OK-INBRE program activities are provided by the External Advisory Committee (EAC), the Steering Committee (SC) comprised of a representative from each OK-INBRE network institution, CoBRE PIs, the Oklahoma IDeA-CTR PI, and the OUHSC and OMRF Vice Presidents for Research. The primary roles of the EAC will be to oversee the scientific progress of the overall OK-INBRE program, encourage and assist faculty development and enhancement, identify resources and possible research collaborators as needed, to evaluate progress of the individual RPI projects. The primary role of the SC will be to oversee the development of the OK-INBRE network, including oversight of the scientific progress of the network of investigators and rules governing the composition of the EAC. Oversight and evaluation of the OK-INBRE program will also be provided by the internal evaluator, Dr. Ann Chou, the American Association for the Advancement of Science, and the OK- INBRE Deans? Council. The PI, Dr. Darrin Akins, and the Program Coordinator, Dr. Mel Vaughan, will work as a team with all oversight committees to continually assess OK-INBRE program outcomes. The Administrative Core also will provide research and career development activities for faculty at the PUIs, CCs, and our TCCU partner institution. This Core will also provide coordination for the OK-INBRE Summer Undergraduate Research Program, which aims to increase the number and quality of graduate program and health care professional program applications submitted by students in Oklahoma. Career development activities also will be coordinated by the Administrative Core, including sponsorship of (i) travel awards to faculty, students and trainees at all levels to attend scientific meetings for increased networking, (ii) lectures, workshops, and retreats and (iii) enrichment courses and career guidance symposia. The Administrative Core also will provide reassignment time awards to PUI and CC faculty for development of new courses that incorporate more experiential activities for students. The Administrative Core Director will be the primary contact for the nationwide network of INBRE programs and the NIGMS.